winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 511/Script
Trix Tricks Intro/Recap Narrator: Stella's Fashion show flock and all day she just behave as a spoiled 3-year-old. Then thanks to an age-changing spell, she actually became one. After fighting off Tritannus' mutants in the water of Zenith, Bloom overcomes a sense that Daphne is in danger. Scene: Tritannus's Liar Trix: Darkened waves of twilight rain tames her mind and brings her pain. *Daphne screams* Trix: Darkened waves of twilight rain tames her mind and brings her pain... Tritannus: Tell me how to get Sirenix now, Daphne! Or I'll let them tear your mind apart! *Daphne screams* Daphne: NEVER! Trix: Darkened waves of twilight rain tames her mind and brings her pain. Tritannus: Stop! She fainted. Stormy: Oh man. Darcy: Oh, light wave. Tritannus: Urg!!! She'll never talk to save herself... Icy: But she will talk to save her sister! Tritannus: Of course! Bloom! Find Bloom! Bring her to me! Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Faragonda: It's my honor and my pleasure to declare the annual Wind Rider Competition's opened! Specialists, mount your Wind Riders. *The crowd cheers* Tecna: I've always loved the Wind Rider Competition. Bloom: Me, too. Faragonda: A very challenging court Unsure, Saladin! Saladin: We'll see some exciting rides, Faragonda! Brandon: Ready to race, Riven? Riven: Yeah! You're ready to get beaten? Musa: Ready? Go! Bloom: Look at them! Go Riven! Brandon: First stop: Flaming Cages! *The Specialists pass the Flaming Cages. The crowd cheers* Stella: That's my boy! Go Brandon! Bloom: Wow! Sky looks nervous. I'm gonna talk to him. Sky: Aw men... Helia: C'mon, it's like riding a horse, bro! You never forget. Sky: I can't remember if I ever rode a horse... *Flashback starts* Sky: Unsure anything else in that day. *Flashback ends* Bloom: Don't worry, Sky. You're the best Wind Rider at Red Fountain. Timmy: She's right. You ruled the Unsure. Sky: I did? Bloom: Yes. And you know what? Think fast! *Bloom blows a kiss and Sky catches it* Bloom: See? You got Unsure reflected. Just trust your instinct and you'll be fine. Speaker: Wave B to the starting line. Sky: Thank, Bloom! Well, here goes my turn... Icy: This new invisibility spell rocks! Darcy: Hmm! Loving it. Flora: Hey Helia! Helia: Hi! *Stormy topples Flora* Flora: Whoa! Helia: Flora, are you okay? Flora: Yeah... but... *Stormy giggles* Flora: What? Hmm... I don't know... *Stormy pushes Flora* Helia: Hey! *Stormy giggles while Darcy and Icy land* Flora: Hmm... Not funny, Kiko! Stormy: Can that rabbit see us? Darcy: Those things use their noses. This should Unsure them. Mirror Attack. *Kiko is chased by various clones* Bloom: Kiko? Er... Kiko!!! Stormy: Let's find Stella and Unsure! Icy: We came here to get Bloom. Tritannus is waiting! Darcy: Urg. You're such a drag these days. Icy: Where is Bloom? We need to get her to show herself right now! Scene: Bloom & Flora's Dorm *Bloom walks in* Bloom: The Sirenix Book! This could be the clue for the third Gem! Unsure. Sirenix Book: Your quest is nearly completed. But Winx, you must hurry! Bloom: I know. Time is running out. Sirenix Book: Find the Flower of the Depths. It answers only to courage! *The Sirenix Book disappears* Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Bloom: Hm... So I guess this is the Test of Courage. Tecna: So far each of the tests has taken us to one of our home planets. Flora: I think the Flower of the Depths must be on my home planet, Lynphea. In the Ocean of Flowers. Musa: Then we should get going. Stella: I call driving the Odyssey Explorer. Speaker: Wave C to the starting line. Timmy: Good luck, guys. Bloom: Oh, Sky is up! Aisha: We don't have time, Bloom. If we don't find the Gem of Courage in the next three days, we'll lose our powers forever! Bloom: I just want to make sure that Sky would remember how to fly... Sky: OKKKK! Wooow! C'mon Sky, you can do this! *The crowd cheers* Icy: I guess we'll have to make Bloom show up! Sister! *Darcy uses her power* Specialists: Whoa! Sky: What's going on? Timmy: I can't control it! *The Specialists land. The Wind Riders become Wild Lion Monsters* Helia: What are those things? Timmy: Whoa! Darcy: Capture Bloom and bring her to us! Helia: C'mon! Sky: Let's go! *The lions attack. The crowd screams* Girl #1: Look out! Ahh! Bloom: Oh no! Tecna: Trouble! Stella: But what about the Sirenix quest? Aisha: Don't worry. You guys go to Lynphea... Bloom: We'll handle this! Winx, transform! Bloom, Tecna and Aisha: Magic Winx! Harmonix! *Harmonix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, fairy of the Dragon's Flame! Aisha: Aisha, fairy of waves! Tecna: Tecna, fairy of technology! *Tranformation ends* Stella: Let's go! *The crowd screams* Faragonda: Unsure! Griselda, get the girls into the main hall! Saladin: Specialists, Unsure your weapons! Scene: Linphea's Ocean Gate Coming soon... Scene: Underwater of Linphea's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Linphea's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Underwater of Linphea's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Coming soon... Scene: Ocean of Flowers Coming soon... Scene: Flower of the Depths Coming soon... Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Coming soon.... Scene: Flower of the Depths Coming soon... Scene: Lake Roccaluce Coming soon.... Ending '''Narrator: '''The Winx solve the last riddle and discover the location of the gem of courage. They must leave the sovereign council and travel to the great yellow reef. In the oceans of Domino, the Winx need to overcome there fears to obtain the final gem. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts